


Castiel used Dean's shampoo

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Angel Wings, Kissing, M/M, Wing Kink, interupting couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: snuggling turns into sex for Castiel and Dean, where halfway they get interrupted by the dating brothers





	

Castiel relaxes into Dean’s arms, Dean wrapping his strong muscled arms around Castiel’s chest, Cas’s trench coat lying on the ground, along with Dean’s leather jacket, and two pairs of shoes lying next to them. Cas resting his back against Dean’s chest, his head under Dean’s chin. Dean sighs and rests his chin on top of Cas’s head, the soft black hair cushioning his jaw.

“My angel” murmurs Dean against Cas’s hair, smelling his shampoo, well, Dean’s shampoo, seeing as Cas had used Dean’s shampoo, when he was in the shower, with Dean, having a shower, and stuff, that morning. Cas grins as he remembers that morning, Dean’s naked chest, his gleaming wet skin, his glistening abs and v lines, his big strong hands, his large unmentionables. That bit he had enjoyed the most. Cas blushes a little as he realises that he never would have thought about this when he was an angel, it was pretty much sacrilege to think such sinful things. 

“My human” replies Cas, not quite understanding the nickname 'My angel'.

“No, you are my angel, who saved me” tuts Dean.

“Yeah, and you are my human. You are human, are you not?” smirks Cas, twisting around to look at Dean’s beautiful lips, his cheek bones, his stubble, and most of all, his eyes. Oh Father, his eyes. Cas could stare into them all day and night if he had too. He actually tried that a couple of weeks ago, but Dean made him stop, because he wanted to be alone when he went to the bathroom, not with Cas staring into his eyes all the time.

“Hmm” Dean interrupts Cas’s trip down memory lane.

“Hmm?”

“I have an urge to kiss your beautiful lips” teases Dean, tracing Cas’s lips with a finger, and running it down his jaw. He leans in teasingly, pretending to go in for a kiss, but pulling away right at the last second.

“Dean, desist from that immediately.” Cas tries to dominate over Dean, looking into Deans green eyes.

“I love it when you talk like that” Dean’s lips brush against cas’s lips, sending energy up and down Cas’s spine. “When you speak all formal, and serious” Dean pecks Cas’s soft lips with every word that he mutters, his hands wrapped around Cas’s back, his fingernails marking small crescents on his skin through his shirt. Cas shifts around so he’s facing Dean properly, lying side by side on the bed, one of his legs lying over Dean’s, curled around Deans.

“You are so beautiful” Cas mutters into Dean’s mouth, pulling away only for breaths.

“I know you are but what am I?” Dean mutters cheekily, his hand moving down and giving Cas’s ass a squeeze. Cas jumps, and his cheeks go bright red.

“I-i-i-“ Cass stutters, his eyes bright blue, and his cheeks and neck cherry red.

“Aw, admit that you like it when I do this” Dean grabs his ass and uses it to pull Cas closer to him, their hips touching.

“I do Dean, I really do” Cas moans into Deans neck, his head falling forward, the growing pleasure between them, between his legs, was excruciatingly enjoyable. Cas jerks as a warm hand slides down his stomach, down past his hips, and sliding down his thigh.

Cas moans gently, his hips unexplainably jerking against Dean.

“I bet you’re enjoying this, hmm Cas?” Dean purrs into Cas’s ear, then suddenly shifts his body so he is straddling Cas, where he used his newfound position to start slowly nipping and sucking on Cas’s earlobe, producing delicious sounds from Cas’s throat, making his own hardening erection even stronger, bulging against his pants towards Cas.

“God’s dirty little angel falling in love with the righteous man all over again, hmm?” He mutters into the base of Cas’s neck, kissing all the way down Cas’s throat, down past his collarbone, pausing as he slowly undoes the buttons on Cas’s pale blue shirt, then continues to kiss down his chest, making a small diversion in his course to pay attention to Cas’s perky nipples, sucking and licking, teasing Cas, enjoying the mewling sounds that Cas makes. He then resumes his course down Cas’s body, kissing his way past Cas’s belly button, then pauses again at the top of Cas’s pants. Dean looks back at up Cas’s body from his submissive position, catching Cas’s eyes, bright blue with dark green. Cas has a slight dazed expression. 

“Show me your wings Cas” Dean whispers, running his hands up Cas’s body, sliding himself up Cas’s body, keeping his eyes on Cas. But Cas looks away, a sad look on his face.

“It is going to hurt you Dean. I can’t risk that” Cas whimpers as Dean kisses him gently.

“It’ll be fine Cas. Please. I love you” Dean pleads with Cas, his bright green eyes digging holes in Cas’s will.

Cas’s breath quickens, his will slowly devolving. He nods slowly, Dean’s face lights up, and Cas smiles. He gently pushes Dean off him and sits up, his legs crossed, his head bowed, looking away from Dean, concentrating. Dean doesn’t notice anything at first, then realises that the room is getting brighter, mainly from the aura of light surrounding Cas that is getting stronger and brighter every passing minute. Soon, Dean can’t even look at Cas, light burning through his eyelids, when suddenly, the light dims, and Dean is aware of something feathery caressing and touching his face. He slowly opens his eyes, and only sees Cas’s grinning face, when he looks around and notices two, pure black wings stretching from Cas’s shoulders. Dean’s breathe catches, and his face breaks into a grin.

“They are beautiful Cas” he murmurs, timidly reaching out to touch one of the wings, his fingertips gliding over the silky feathers.

Cas uncrosses his legs, and puts them straight out on the bed, so Dean in in between his feet, then, using his wings, Cas wraps his wings around Dean and pulls him into his embrace, crushing their lips together, Cas smashing back first onto the bed with Dean on top of him, and they start making out furiously. Their lips crushed together, bodies tangled, tongues forcing themselves into the others mouth, exploring each other’s body with the use of hands, hurried breathing, all the while Cas’s wings keeping them together, leaving just enough room to draw back to take a breath, but even then, if the breath goes on too long, the wings tighten, bringing both pairs of lips smashing into each other.

Cas’s wings slowly fade away, leaving a pair of shadow wings behind him, and Cas, using his arm strength, flips Dean onto his back, and climbs on top of Dean, straddling his waist, moaning gently as Dean’s erect dick bumps up against Cas’s asshole through his pants.

“Dean, you are my sexy bitch” Cas whispers huskily in Dean’s ear, his knees tightening around Dean’s ribs, Cas’s hands gripping Dean’s hair, threading his fingers through it.

“I am your bitch” Dean whispers, his voice going husky, his eyes glazing over as Cas gently leans back and rubs his ass against Dean’s erect cock.  
“Ah-ah-ah cassss” Dean whimpers, his hands going to Cas’s hips, gripping them tightly as Cas rocks back up against Dean’s dick.

“I thought you were a fucking virgin?” Dean gasps as Cas grounds expertly on Dean, and Dean moans as Cas sucks purple hickies onto Dean’s tender neck.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean, you don’t know anything about me” Cas purrs, unbuttoning Deans shirt, then slides it off Dean’s muscular shoulders, then his soft small hands drifting down Dean’s chest, running cold fingertips over Dean’s erect nipples, circling and rubbing down Dean stomach, down to the top of his jeans, playing with the button.

“You are so fucking dirty for an angel Castiel” Dean puffs as he feels Cas’s lips suck his left nipple, and swirling his tongue around it. 

“Fuck” Dean moans, his hands clenching on the sheets tightly, his eyes riveted on Cas’s raven black hair, bent over his chest, kissing down his sternum.  
“Fuck this” Dean heaves Cas off him, Cas landing hard on his back, his breath punched out of his chest, and he makes a small squeak as Dean scrambles on top of him, straddling him, and hungrily kissing down on Cas’s neck and jaw.

“I need you so fucking bad Cas” Dean scrambles to get Cas’s shirt off, virtually ripping it off, then Dean’s warm, big hands finding their way under Cas’s body, and lifting Cas into a sitting position, Dean on Cas’s lap, facing each other, making out impatiently, biting lips, tongues exploring the others mouth, hands grabbing and pulling each other’s hair, frantic grinding against each other.

“You are so fucking hot Cas. Does heaven have a gym?” Dean smirks as Cas jumps when his hand slides down Cas’s pants and wraps his warm fingers around his dick. Cas blushes and unintentionally thrusts into Dean’s hand.

“Let’s get rid of these pants angel” Dean pushes Cas back onto the bed, and unbuttons his pants, sliding them down Cas’s slim waist, taking his underpants with it, and then throwing them off onto the side.

“You are so beautiful angel” Dean croons as he looks Cas’s body up and down, mainly focusing on Cas’s erect dick, smirking as Cas shifts uncomfortably at the attention. With one hand, Dean gently holds Cas’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum, while, with the other hand, he holds out two fingers to Cas’s mouth.

“Suck them angel” Cas opens his mouth and sucks on Dean’s fingers, making them wet and sloppy, having a vague idea of what Dean was going to do with those two fingers.

“Good baby” Dean croons as he removes his fingers from Cas’s hot, eager mouth, and gently inserts one wet finger into Cas’s hole.

“You are so tight Cas” He moans at the sounds coming out of Cas’s mouth, making him even hornier. Dean makes Cas grown even harder when he crooks his finger inside of him, brushing up against his hot walls. Cas’s eyes roll back, and he digs his fingernails into Dean’s back, making small crescent sized dents in his skin, sending an unspoken message, begging for more. 

Dean gently inserts another finger, stretching Cas’s hole even more, scissoring his fingers, opening up Cas even more, getting harder at the moans eliciting themselves from Cas’s wet, red mouth. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me baby?” Dean murmurs against Cas’s skin, sucking slightly, leaving a hickie.

“Y-y-yes” Cas stutters, gasping in pleasure, his eyes rolling slightly upwards, his skin tingling, his fingers curled up behind Dean’s neck.

Suddenly, there’s a couple of heavy footsteps and some bangs against the walls outside of Dean’s room, and both Dean and Cas freeze as Dean’s door burst open and Sammy stumbles in backwards, the angel Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist, his hands running through Sam’s thick mane of hair, their lips seemingly attached together as they kissed and nipped. When Sammy finally opened his eyes, his eyes flickered to the two silent figures wrapped up in hastily pulled up bed covers, their eyes wide and mouths gaping as each pair of siblings saw their own brothers making out with each other. 

“Um, sorry dude” Sam mumbles as he backs out of the room, his voice muffled halfway through his sentence as Gabriel attacks his lips with his own again. The door slams behind them, and Dean and Cas relax.

“Stupid little brother” both men say at the same time, and when they lock eyes with each other. Dean smirks and slowly peels back the bed covers, revealing his hand gently pumping his erect dick, enjoying the look Cas gives him, a somewhat frustrated and aroused look.

Cas then moves fast, straddling Dean’s hips, his asshole poised above the tip of Dean’s cock, the tip just brushing the ring of muscle that is still worked open with Cas’s spit from Dean’s talented fingers.

“Are you ready for me Dean” Cas looks down at Dean, one hand on his chest, his thumb quickly brushing his nipple. But then, as an afterthought, Cas tilts his head towards the door, and with a snap of his fingers, the door locks. 

Sneaking a look at Dean’s lust-blown eyes, Cas gently slips onto Dean’s cock, his erection like a steel rod inside him.

“Fuck you’re so tight! Even after I spread you open” Dean spits out the words as Cas becomes totally seated on Dean’s dick and starts rocking back and forth to get more friction, desperately trying to find his sweet spot. Dean swears again and grips Cas’s thighs, thrusting up into him as Cas runs his hand through his own hair, pushing it out of his flushed face, his back arched with pleasure.

“Umph, lean down baby” Dean grunts and while gently thrusting up into Cas, he cups Cas’s cheek and pulls him down, nipping his collarbone and sucking hickeys up his neck till he gets to his ear, where he then sucks and nibbles on Cas’s earlobe, the moans from Cas encouraging him to keep going.

“Dean, I’m going to –“ Cas stutters, his breathing heavy when Dean takes his leaking cock in one hand and starts to pump it, rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s leaking slit. He murmurs words into Castiel’s ear, making it easier to feel easier to let go.

“Mm it’s okay baby, you’re a beautiful angel and you can let go” Dean punctuated his last words with a deep thrust on each word, one hand curled around Castiel’s neck and his other hand steadily pumping his erect cock. And Dean knew that once he got Cas to come, he would come as well. And Cas came as soon as he thought that, and he was biting into Dean’s collarbone, crying out around the bite as he came thick ropes all over Dean’s hands and both their chests. And when he bit into Dean’s collarbone, the ring of muscle around Dean’s cock tightened and Dean came inside Cas, one last thrust, milking his dick.

Cas stayed lying on top of Dean, straddling his waist, both hands on Dean’s chest, both of them breathing heavily.

“Mm come on baby” Dean whispered as he embraced Cas around the chest and shifted him to his side, letting himself slide out of Castiel’s thoroughly fucked hole. Dean cuddled up to Cas, pressing him up to his chest, spooning him, Cas being the little spoon.

“I love you Cas” Dean kissed gently up Cas’s neck and jaw. Cas murmured and shuffled back against Dean, pressing his ass against Dean’s growing erection, chuckling at Dean’s indignant moan.

“I love you too Dean” Cas yawned sleepily and Dean chuckled as he pulls up the bed covers and covers both them with it. Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s neck, breathing in his scent, comforting himself and Cas.

“Night Human”

“Night Angel”


End file.
